thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
One Night at O'Tooles
One Night at O'Toole's is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *O'Toole's AI - Annie Savage *Small Hat - Hal Lublin *Cheat - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *O'Toole - Keegan-Michael Key *Mercy Laredo - Jenny Wade Detailed Summary After the Hypercattle rustle, Sparks Nevada and the Barkeep headed back into town. Sometime later, with the Barkeep's saloon still not returned after running off, Sparks goes to the only saloon let in town, O'Toole's. Sparks says he is planning on showing down with Techs that day, as well. Sparks is greeted by O'Toole himself, who points out that Sparks is on wanted posters around town and there's a bounty on his head. Sparks challenges anyone in the bar to try to collect it, or to start a brawl. Despite O'Toole's having a reputation for being a place for hosting brawling over the smallest of things, no one takes Sparks up on it. Sparks soon learns that Techs has turned really cleaned up Mars but turned it into something of a totalitarian state, no brawling is allowed in town anymore except by officially sanctioned bounty hunters, under penalty of getting shot to death. Croach then reveals himself, sitting at the bar, drinking heavily. He invites Sparks to have a drink on his tab, and tells him that he has been drinking heavily at O'Tooles for several months. It's suggested (but never stated) that Croach never did return to his tribe after the events of The Piano has Been Thinking, but has basically been at O'Tooles drinking and finding ways to pay off his tabulation ever since. Sparks says Croach does not look good. Croach, insulted and very drunk, insults Sparks, and calls him a Buttmilk. The Barkeep enters, Croach is happy to see him, and buys him a drink in thanks for giving him his first beer. O'Toole calls the Barkeep "Jiminy", and the Barkeep reveals that his full name is Mordecai Benmont Jiminy. The Barkeep also mentions that Croach does not look good. He tells Sparks about the bounty, and has words with O'Toole. When the Barkeep suggests a brawl with O'Toole, O'Toole becomes panicked and suggests everyone look at a picture of an adorable puppy to calm down. Croach says that he is a large reason why brawling is outlawed under Techs. The Red Plains Rider enters, and also tells Croach he does not look good. Red is also looking for a brawl, tired of behaving all the time since Cactoid Jim was elected the mayor of Mars. She mentions Jim is at a mayor's retreat on the other side of Mars. She says she doesn't want to behave anymore, and wants to make sure she's still tough. The Barkeep is also itching for a brawl with O'Toole, as his wife is away on business a lot. O'Toole tries desperately to keep everyone from fighting. Mercy Laredo then enters O'Toole's. Mercy, Sparks' ex-girlfriend from USSA Space Academy, is now a licensed bounty hunter, here to collect the bounty on Sparks' head. Sparks says that Mercy was the toughest of everyone in the Academy. Mercy is clearly personally mad at Sparks, and Red gets her to confess that Sparks broke up with her by mail. Croach points out that before Mercy arrived, she got all cleaned up in anticipation of seeing Sparks again. Everyone encourages Sparks to make peace with Mercy to save his life. Sparks shows Mercy he still has the bowtie she gave him, and she softens a little. However, she is still determined to shoot Sparks, but soon realizes that he has a posse with Red, the Barkeep and Croach at his back. The four of them escape O'Tooles together. Red threatens to kill Mercy right then, but Mercy reminds Red that Jim would be finished politically, and Red admits he'd be disappointed in her, too. Mercy threatens to keep hunting them down as the episode ends. Notes *Despite having heard about O'Tooles quite often, this is the first time O'Toole or his bar have been seen. *This is the first time the Barkeep's full name is revealed. Continuity * This is the 82nd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #81 - War of Two Worlds - Close Encounters (Part Six). * The next episode is #83 Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat, which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada universe canon. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #78 Mortified on Mars. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 3, 2012 and released August 6, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada Theme by Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2012 segments